the_sanctumfandomcom-20200214-history
District 2
POPULATION: about 750,000 A less populated area that is full off forests and farms. It is the main agricultural hub of the Sanctum. The suburbs and towns of District 2 are built on the forrest terrain. People here are less comfortable then the ones at District 1, even if they themselves produce the food of the city - so little of the food is actually left for them. Usually District 1 and 3 are prioritized in terms of supplies. The citizens of the district do not take to this kindly. People from District 2 tend to be a lot more reserved than those of District 1. The political office in this area is The Order of Economy - which mostly deals in the distribution of food and supplies. Culture Life in District 2 is - as with most farming communities - a bit slower than elsewhere in the dome. This district is responsible for providing all of the food consumed within the dome, and what they give in hard work, they reap in environment. As technology advanced, so too did farming - it still requires long hours and effort, but with the use of intelligent crops, properly divided land, and of course the appropriate application of innovative machinery, the area isn't plagued by many of the problems that have faced farmers in the past. Nonetheless, those who live here have a reason for the particular vein of dissent or grumpiness that can be found throughout the area - the majority of their food is claimed immediately by other districts, typically District 1, and on occasion the population here is literally refused the benefits of the fruits from their own labor. Contrary to popular belief, District 2 is not entirely flat. While certainly there are plain-like areas here and there, such flat land is regulated for use with cattle, providing both their own and other districts with meat on a daily basis. Smaller areas of flat land or fresh water are held over to the shrimp and fish farms, digging down into the earth and keeping an eye on production without having to worry about the ineffectiveness of fishing in open water. Perhaps one of the most effective uses of space seen in District 2 are the fields for crops - labourers tending to crops on several different levels, whether they are literally lifted above one another by way of tall structures, or cut into the sides of more fertile land around a mountain. And finally, of course, there are scattered orchards here and there as well, as well as cultured hardwood and softwood forests for use making luxury items. To the Immune The Immune have a good reputation in District 2, thanks to helping them out during numerous in-dome disasters. Still, entering the district is a bit like coming into a small town. Everyone knows you're new. Keep to yourself, don't cause trouble, and be neighborly but not intrusive, and they'll play nice. Education Given the large number of people who live in the Sanctum, it is of the utmost importance that those in District 2 do their jobs well. Here, a stress on education as seen in more formal lights isn't particularly present - instead most of the educational experience is simply brokered via information chips and observation. The majority of farms are handed down from one generation to another, and it is in this manner, with inborn apprenticeship and specifics easily procured as necessary, that the district can be categorized. People there tend to be more of a mind to get to the point and keep things simple - there isn't so much emphasis on cultures as there is purely the one culture active there already. Safety Crime in District 2 is fairly low, though not due to security presence, but rather because the district believes fiercely in policing its own. The most common problems are trespassing, and the theft of food and seeds. (Surprisingly, people from District 1 are the biggest offenders when it comes to seed stock theft.) While there is a very porous border with District 4, most people who cross into District 2 are looking for work and know better than to bite the hand that fees them. Entertainment While they may have one or two clubs - typically short-lived in duration and notably closer to the center of the dome, where the area does tend to look a bit more urban anyway - the majority of entertainment venues here are bars. Food A variety of beers and liquors can be found here, but the district's best known drink is Liquid Sunshine, which is a glowing, carbonated, citrusy alcohol that gives off sweet-smelling smoke. Choking on neither the smoke nor the alcohol is particularly recommended. Also as the producer of most of the fresh food in the dome, District 2 is the easiest place to find vegetables, fruit, and meat that doesn't come from a vat. Clothing Please see article: Clothing Attitudes * District 1: High falutin' fancy pants and greedy to boot. They need to go back to school and learn the meaning of two words: No and Sharing. * District 2: Salt of the earth, good people, hard workers. * District 3: Too much tech, not enough soil. They forget that people are what matter. * District 4: Desperate people in a desperate situation not of their making. Wish we could help more, but we have to take care of our own first. * Bifrons: Don't trust 'em. The devil comes wearing a smile and ready to shake your hand. * The Militia: Too bad they're sucking on the Bifrons tit. * The Immune: Decent folk, even if some of them need to calm down a hair. Locations Picture reference here. Restaurants Restaurant name * What * Where * Background * Ambiance Other Commercial Locations Location name * Description * Category:District 2 Category:Culture Category:Location